The Satelites
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: The Satelites and The Black Roses. Destined to be and are. But can one fan destroy their lives. AU. StephaniexCrow, AkixYusei,JackxCarly, DexterxLuna, KalinxMisty


**I don't own anything!**

The six girls rushed to the concert, trying to get in before the sign said ' sold out '. They were well known, but not to everyone at the concert. Well, they were known even there but were

in disguise. This was not their time; not yet. These six girls names were :

Aki

Luna

Stephanie

Carly

Sherry

and Misty.

They were each 16 years of age except Luna, who was 15. They were ' The Black Roses' and, yes, they were trying to see their loves, the Satelites.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

The Satelites:

Yusei, the shooting star angel,

Jack, the blazing comet,

Crow, the hidden blackbird,

Bruno, the Satelite Mechanic,

Dexter, the Satelite Technichan,

and

Kalin, the lone Satelite worker.

They were each 17 years of age, save Dexter who was 16.

These were The Satelites going back to Earth to see their loves, The Black Roses.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

None knew it yet, but as their love to each other progressed, they would be in an amazingly big scam.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

As they started to get ready, the lead singer, Yusei, looked outside from backstage. There were people cheering on for them but Yusei wasn't happy yet. Only when he saw that dark

piece of Burgundy hair did he smile. It was his love, Aki. A hand fell on his shoulder. " Are they here yet?" An Austrailian accent asked him. He turned to see the blond, thick hair of

the one Jack Atlas. " Yeah, they are," Yusei told Jack. The worry on Jack's face disappeared; they all wondered if their loves were ever going to show up. Jack's love was Carly and Yusei was

sure that they were, to say, the couple who was most likely to get caught. Crow, with his big nest of orange hair and "Tattoos" on his face came troting over. " I take it they're here?"

He said, smiling. Yusei smiled. " You took right," Bruno, the mechanic who plays the drums, came over to the three. " Hey, we have to go on. You guys ready?" Jack smirked.

" When are we never," He asked. Bruno smiled. " Toche, Jack, toche." Dexter, he had brown hair and green eyes wore a black polo with blue jeans. He played keyboards and the turntables came over to them. He was a geek, but a handsome geek. No glasses or anything.

" Maybe we should head out. I heard the crowd getting restless." he pointed out. Yusei looked down at what he was wearing. A short blue jacket with a black shirt underneath

with black pants. Jack had on a short white jacket with a t-shirt underneath and white pants. Bruno kept it plain and simple with a black shirt and blue jeans. Crow was wearing his brown

jacket with a bird sign on it and a yellow polo under it. His pants were blue jeans and he was wearing a headband to keep his hair under control. Kalin was leaning in a dark corner, one of

the reasons why he's called 'The lone Satelite worker'. He was wearing his blue button-up and jeans. Yusei was about to reply when it was surprisingly Kalin. "... We should get going..."

Yusei and the others nodded. Kalin, the bass guitarist, and Crow, the lead guitarist, grabbed their guitars. Yusei and Jack grabbed some mics and Bruno grabbed his drumsticks. " WTE?"

Yusei asked and Jack nodded. " WTE," Bruno smiled at the thought.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Aki waited for the concert to start with the others. When it did, everyone cheered. Most of the females in the crowd cheered for Kalin, the lone Satelite worker. Misty scowled. She

was Kalin's girlfriend and Aki understood. She would always get jelous when girls cheered for Yusei. But he was hers. And she wasn't sharing. None of them were sharing.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Crow growled. "How come you always get the chicks, Kalin?" He asked. Kalin shrugged. " Ask me if I care? I only like one girl and one girl only." Jack smirked. " Same goes here," Bruno gazed

the crowd for his blond french beauty. He quickly found her. " Let's get this over with!" Bruno growled, wanting to see his girlfriend. " Got'cha, Bro!" Yusei agreed. He also wanted to see his

girlfriend. Bruno put a thumbs up as did Dexter, Kalin, Crow, and Jack. " Let's get this goin'," Crow smirked.

**[ Jack ]**

**This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision<br>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
>Though the words sound steady something's empty within them<br>We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there<br>Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
>Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear<strong>

The pace was like just a drum beat, yet much more.

**[ Yusei ]**

**Waiting for the end to come  
>Wishing I had strength to stand<br>This is not what I had planned  
>It's out of my control<br>Flying at the speed of light  
>Thoughts were spinning in my head<br>So many things were left unsaid  
>It's hard to let you go<strong>

I know what it takes to move on  
>I know how it feels to lie<br>All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got

Sitting in an empty room  
>Trying to forget the past<br>This was never meant to last  
>I wish it wasn't so<p>

I know what it takes to move on  
>I know how it feels to lie<br>All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got

**[ Jack ]**

**What was left when that fire was gone  
>I thought it felt right but that right was wrong<br>All caught up in the eye of the storm  
>And trying to figure out what it's like moving on<br>And I don't even know what kind of things I said  
>My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead<br>So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin  
>The hardest part of ending is starting again<strong>

**[ Yusei ( till the end)]**

**All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got  
>I'm holding on to what I haven't got<br>I'm holding on to what I haven't got**

**[ Jack ]**

**This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision<br>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
>Though the words sound steady something's empty within them<br>We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there<br>Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
>Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear<strong>

The last part overlapped and the crowd cheered. Kalin gave off a small smile and the others had grins. " Awsome as always, guys." Crow said. " Let's get this next song up.

ITE." Jack said. " Cool with it here," Yusei agreed. The others nodded. " Wait!" Dexter exclaimed. He took out triangular shapes, 6 to be exact. He set them on the keyboard.

" Go! Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Blackwinged Dragon, Hundred Eyed Dragon, and Power Tool Dragon!" Said cards started flying around the field.

**[ Jack ]**

**(It starts with one) [ Yusei]  
>One thing I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<br>To explain in due time  
>All I know ( Yusei )<br>time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clock ticks life away<br>It's so unreal ( Yusei )  
>Didn't look out below<br>Watch the time go right out the window  
>Trying to hold on but didn't even know<br>Wasted it all just to  
>Watch you go ( Yusei )<strong>

**kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will<strong>

**eventually be a memory of a time when **

**( Yusei )**

**I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<strong>

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

**[ Jack]**

**One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<br>I tried so hard  
>In spite of the way you were mocking me<br>Acting like I was part of your property  
>Remembering all the times you fought with me<br>I'm surprised it got so (far)( Yusei )  
>Things aren't the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me  
>In the end<strong>

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when<p>

**[ Yusei]**

**I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<strong>

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end It doesn't even matter

" It's offical," Dexter said. " We rock." By now, crazed fans were trying to get on stage and had their shirts off. " We didn't need an offical statement to say that," Jack told

Dexter. " We rocked before they invented rock." Crow jumped back. " No way! I'm not old! I'm only 17!" Yusei chuckled. " Jack, do you want to do HHH?" Jack turned with a

goofy smile on his face. " Of course!" They all did the checkups again before Jack began.

**[ Jack ]**

**Turn my mic up louder, I got to say somethin'**

**Lightweight step it aside when we comin'**

**Feel it in your chest, the syllables get pumpin'**

**People on the street, they panic and start runnin'  
>Words on loose leaf sheet complete comin'<strong>

**I jump on my mind, I summon the rhyme I'm dumpin'**

**Healin' the blind, **

**I promise to let the sun in**

**Sick of the dark ways, **

**we march to the drummin'  
>Jump when they tell us they want to see jumpin'<strong>

**F*** that!**

**I want to see some fists pumpin'**

**Risk somethin', take back what's yours**

**Say somethin' that you know they might attack you for  
>'Cause I'm sick of bein' treated like I have before<strong>

**Like I'm stupid standin' for what I'm standin' for**

**Like this war's really just a different brand of war**

**Like it doesn't cater to rich and abandon poor  
>Like they understand you in the back of the jet<strong>

**When you can't put gas in your tank**

**These ******* are laughin' their way to the bank and cashin' the check**

**Askin' you to have compassion and have some respect  
>For a leader so nervous in an obvious way<br>Stutterin' and mumblin' for nightly news to replay**

**And the rest of the world watchin' at the end of the day**

**In their livin' room laughin' like, "What did he say?"**

Weird fact: Instead of Yusei singing this one, it's Jack. All of this song is Jack.

**[ Jack ]**

**Amen**

**Amen**

**Amen**

**Amen**

**Amen**

**In my livin' room watchin' but I am not laughin'**

**'Cause when it gets tense, I know what might happen**

**The world is cold, the bold men take action**

**Have to react to get blown into fractions  
>10 years old is somethin' to see<strong>

**Another kid my age drugged under a jeep**

**Taken and bound and found later under a treeI **

**wonder if he had thought, **

**"The next one could be me"  
>Do you see the soldiers that are out today<strong>

**That brush the dust from bulletproof vests away?**

**It's ironic, at times like this you pray**

**But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday  
>There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads, <strong>

**Inside your market, your shops, your clothes**

**My dad, he's got a lot of fear I know**

**But enough pride inside not to let that show  
>My brother had a book he would hold with pride<strong>

**A little red cover with a broken spine**

**On the back he hand wrote a quote inside  
>"When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die"<br>Meanwhile, the leader just talks away**

**Stutterin and mumblin' **

**for nightly news to replay **

**And the rest of the world watchin'**

**at the end of the day**

**Both scared and angry like, "What did he say?"  
>Amen, <strong>

**amen,**

**Amen,**

**amen  
>(Amen)<strong>

**With hands held high into a sky so blue**

**As the ocean opens up to swallow you**

**With hands held high into a sky so blue**

**As the ocean opens up to swallow you  
>With hands held high into a sky so blue<strong>

**As the ocean opens up to swallow you**

**With hands held high into a sky so blue**

**As the ocean opens up to swallow you  
>With hands held high into a sky so blue<strong>

**As the ocean opens up to swallow you**

**With hands held high into a sky so blue**

**As the ocean opens up to swallow you  
><strong>

That was the end and everyone knew it. The had only sceduled a three song concert and that's what they got. " Hey, everyone," Yusei said into his mic. The crowd cheered.

" A gift from us, to you awsome guys, you get _free_ t-shirts! All of you!" The crowd cheered more. " And, some of you get to come up here and meet us!" Now the volume

reached the max level. " But you have to be lucky!" Crow walked up and grabbed the mic from Yusei. " Let's see... if you are in row 10 and sit at seat 4, 8, 7, 5, 1, and 6 please

come up here after you get your T-shirts."

(^^) (^^) (^^)

There were 5 guys and 2 girls. One of them L.O.V.E.D. Kalin and wouldn't leave his side. Lucky Kalin, he got to go get the girls and she had to stay. They only had 5 minutes and when it's over , Kalin comes with the girls.

" You guys rocked!" Is the first Stephanie says before jumping in Crow's arms. Yusei smiled. " Thanks." All the girls went to their boyfriends; Sherry and Bruno, Jack and

Carly, Luna and Dexter, Crow and Stephanie, Misty and Kalin, and Yusei and Aki. All of them went to their dressing rooms before anything could bother them.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Remember that girl who loved Kalin. Yeah, she never left and she followed him. Just in time to see Misty and him in a lip-lock. _ Kalin loves no one! Not even that famous girl! Not even me!_

_How did she penetrate his fortress?_

**Me: Tada! Did ya like it? That's it! Not that this is over. Oh, yeah, what do you think should happen next. Please review. Also if you want the Black Roses name to change, review the name and so... yeah. Oh, the songs! I think you should listen to them while you read it. Also if you hadn't, go back and read those! Thsoe are I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T!**

**Links: Waiting for the end ( WTE ) : ****.com/watch?v=CM1pTu04GFI**

**In the End ( ITE ) :****.com/watch?v=eVTXPUF4Oz4&ob=av2e**

**and **

**Hands Held High ( HHH ) : ****.com/watch?v=xoeo_Mjjo_s**

**K? That's Linkin Park. L-I-N-K-I-N P-A-R-K. Awsome!**  
><strong><br>**


End file.
